


Morning

by TrekkieSlut



Series: Time and Space [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien genitalia, Anal Sex, Bottom Spock, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Vulcan, body fluids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-07
Updated: 2014-06-07
Packaged: 2018-02-03 18:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1754007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrekkieSlut/pseuds/TrekkieSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just Jim Kirk fucking Spock awake before their morning shift. Total PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Morning

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second Star Trek fic, and the first I've finished and published where Kirk and Spock are actually male, hahaha :P. Hope you enjoy, please leave kudos/feedback!

Jim’s eyes fluttered open, his sleep chased away by the Enterprise’s programmed lighting cycle and the body squirming gently beside him. He turned over, automatically throwing one arm over Spock, his bleary eyes taking in the slope of his back and the jut of his shoulderblades.

Jim slid his hand down, hooking his fingers into the indentation of Spock’s hip and rubbing gently with his thumb. It was often hard to tell whether Spock was actually asleep or just meditating. Jim moved his hand again to rub at the Vulcan’s lower belly and whispered against the shell of his exposed ear.

“Mmmornin’.”

Spock shifted minutely, his fingers brushing against Jim’s, triggering a small hitch in his breath. “Jim…” he muttered. Jim smiled against Spock’s neck and continued his stroking. A few moments passed and he wondered if Spock had drifted off again.

“That is pleasurable,” the small voice added.

“This?” Jim lightly raked his fingernails through the dark treasure-trail he knew mapped out a route to Spock’s groin.

“Yes.”

Jim pressed his face into Spock’s shoulder and allowed his touch to venture further down. His hand found Spock’s thighs pressed together, until his lover shifted again and rolled against him, his legs sliding apart. 

Purposefully Jim slid his hand between Spock’s legs, running fingertips along the opening to his genital sheath. Pushing gently, his fingers slid between the neat outer slit and against the slick inner folds, searching. Spock writhed a little, letting out short gasps and spreading his thighs further. His natural lubricating fluids were already seeping onto Jim’s buried fingers, which had found Spock’s sheathed penis and were stroking him on the inside. The organ was rapidly expanding and squeezing Jim’s fingers against the walls of the tight orifice. Spock moaned softly when the head of his shaft began to protrude and Jim swiped his thumb over it, tugging gently in encouragement. He thrusted into Jim’s hand, arching back sharply. 

Jim moved suddenly, launching himself up and over Spock with a grunt and pushing the Vulcan over onto his back, where he sprawled, vulnerable and aroused. Jim loomed over him, settled between his legs, hand still wrapped around his cock and fingers teasing the folds of his sheath. Spock tipped his head back and made a noise somewhere between a growl and a moan, drawing his legs towards him. Jim grinned at his show of submission.

“You want me to play with that hole too, hmm?” Squeezing and pumping the slick cock with one hand, Jim circled fingers around the base, collecting the slippery fluid, dipping inside the sensitive slit for more. He painted wet trails down Spock’s perineum, spreading the lubricant between the crease of his buttocks and liberally all over his anus, which twitched at the touch of Jim’s fingers. 

“Jim!” Spock twisted under him when he circled the puckered hole and probed gently with a fingertip. With only a little resistance, Jim pushed one finger right into him, relishing the squeezing velvety heat. Spock squirmed between his lover’s hand wrapped around his penis and the fingers now stretching him open, feeling entirely claimed, as Jim watched his gorgeous reactions in reverence. 

His eyes were closed and his bow-shaped lips parted in deep pleasure. Jim leaned forwards and enveloped Spock’s mouth with his own, sucking gently at his lips and meeting Spock’s hot tongue with his own, letting himself drown in the sensation a little. 

Jim’s cock brushed against the length of Spock’s as he leaned forward and they both moaned into each other’s mouths. He felt Spock’s hand come up and chase his away, wrapping firmly around them both – Jim groaned and circled his hips as Spock thrust upwards. The tip of his cock nudging the folds at the base of Spock’s own, Spock was so aroused now that the fluids were dripping from the tip of his penis and his sheath, running down onto the sheets and coating Jim’s hand, where he still thrust and twisted his fingers inside of Spock. The Vulcan underneath him was entirely lost to pleasure and Jim’s intense touch, but Jim still wanted to do more to him.

He nipped at Spock’s bottom lip as he pulled away from the kiss, pecking the corner of his mouth, his jaw, his clavicle, his free hand stroking through the hair on his chest. Spock’s eyes opened into tiny gleaming slits, meeting Jim’s when he sat up. Lust poured from them, his face and ears tinged green, his hand still grasping them both together, hips jerking upwards against Jim. Jim leant in to nip and tongue at the point of one ear, hissing to him. 

“Spock, please, I want to taste you. I want to fuck you. I want to pound you through this bed…” 

He pulled away, fired up by his own words and Spock’s shudder of pleasure, scooting down and suckling the head of his lover’s cock into his mouth. Muscles involuntarily clenched around his fingers, Spock’s fingers dug against his scalp and projected blurry, mixed up sensations into Jim’s mind. _Jim…Jim…t’hy’la…_ Jim sucked and lapped at his erection, humming and sending vibrations through it, accustoming himself to the taste of Spock’s fluids, more overwhelming than usual, sharp and spicy on his tongue. 

He pulled off and dragged the flat of his tongue down the thick shaft, the ache in his jaw satisfying, saliva mingling with the secretions around the base. Jim groaned and buried his nose and mouth into the folds of the sheath, lapping hungrily, wanting to consume and claim every part of Spock inside and out, leave no part of him untouched and unmarked, make his toes curl and his conscience unravel. 

Spock’s cries of pleasure reached his ears and he swirled his tongue around the base of the shaft and pointed it, thrusting it into the recesses of the sheath and savouring before retreating and licking further down. Finally he removed his fingers from inside Spock and just as hungrily thrust in his tongue, mouth clamping over that orifice he loved to fuck in a vulgar kiss, his squirming tongue causing Spock to dig his fingernails deeper into Jim’s scalp, his mind signalling imminent release.

Jim read the warning sign and pulled back, sweeping his tongue over the twitching, needy hole a final time. He scooted up and aligned his hips, and with a simple transference of weight his dick slid deep into Spock.

Spock threw his head back with a moan and a sigh, clutching onto Jim’s shoulder blades and bracing his heels about Jim’s waist. Jim kissed his exposed throat. “Everything okay?” He felt Spock nod against the top of his head.

Lifting himself onto his elbows Jim drew back and pushed in, loving the slight friction balanced with the slickness of the tight passage around his cock. Eagerly he thrust in and out again, watching Spock’s contented face. Spock opened his dark eyes and stared into Jim’s, and as Jim lost himself in that penetrating gaze he grasped onto Spock’s hip with one hand and picked up his pace, thrusting faster and deeper, watching the Vulcan’s pupils dilate as he was fucked harder and harder by the man he so utterly loved. 

“Spock…oh, Spock!” Jim growled out a long, deep moan, his hips slapping against Spock’s ass and pulling away sticky with the residue of fluids, muscles spasming around his cock. Feeling climax rushing upon him, Spock threw his hands up to Jim’s face, fingers splaying against his temples and his consciousness ripped into Jim’s mind, a flurry of intense pleasure and heat and _Jim…Jim! I am yours! Yours to love and to claim! Yours, yours to…!_ White noise and Spock wailing some coarse-sounding Vulcan word as he came explosively against Jim, coating their bellies with seed.

Overwhelmed and close himself, Jim held Spock’s hips with bruising force, thrusting home and watching Spock as he collapsed, panting, against the sheets, muttering, “Jim…”, looking to the human with eyes full of affection. “Spock…!” Jim cried out and came inside Spock, his hips rolling through his intense orgasm before he too collapsed. 

They lay together, breathing hard, wrapped up in each other for a few minutes, still twitching occasionally where they were joined. Spock wove his arms around Jim’s back, just holding him. Jim stroked Spock’s mussed hair back into some semblance of order and kissed his lips tenderly. They met each other’s eyes again and Jim grinned. Spock characteristically raised an eyebrow.

Jim chuckled. “We are filthy, aren’t we?”

“Indeed.” Spock paused, twinged slightly, “Jim…my hips are becoming unpleasantly sore.”

Jim pulled out of him finally, sitting back, and Spock rolled over, reading the chronometer. “It is 0736 hours.”

“Okay then, let’s hit the sonics and change the sheets.” Jim swore he saw Spock flush a little at that, even though his attitude was more or less back to business. Standing up off the bed, he extended two fingers towards Spock. Spock reciprocated the gesture, hooking his fingers around Jim’s and letting the human guide him to stand and walk into his embrace. He pressed his forehead against Jim’s briefly.

“You’re wonderful Spock,” he said, “I love you. You’re like a living dream.”

“It was not a dream, Jim,” Spock retorted. “And I am most gratified that you are capable of being a morning person, when it suits you.”

Jim chuckled again and kissed his cheek, leading Spock away to the shower.


End file.
